


A tale of love between demons

by kenyakaneki



Series: Yomokane fics [9]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Demon AU, M/M, PWP, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two demons take shelter from the rain in a cave. And they took the opportunity to make love. Yomokane.<br/>Warnings : Yaoi , au , change of species (ghouls as demons ) , sex , nudity , pwp , public sex .<br/>Rated :E/MA/+18 .<br/>Couple :Yomokane .</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tale of love between demons

Narrator P.O.V.

"Welcome to the land of demons. These creatures are not as bad as they seem. They are guardians of nature. It is true that they drink animal blood. But some of them have degenerated. And drink human blood.

The demons have horns, dragon wings and tail. When they are hungry, the eye of them is with black sclera and red iris. This demon eye is called kagukan.

Demons are poorly seen because of their appearance. And some imbeciles who chose to drink human blood. They usually only kill humans destroy nature.

Our little story is about a couple of demons decided to spend the night in a cave before the rain caught them.

The oldest of them was tall and strong; silver hair and eyes; black horns, tail and wings; a small goatee. The youngest was low. He had black hair, eyes and tail. And red wings. And just a kagukan. For he was half - demon, since their deceased parents were a demon and a woman. "

Kaneki P.O.V.

"The sky had collapsed like there's no tomorrow. It rained very much. A real rush. I'm glad we found this cave.

Honestly, i wanted to go home. Sleeping in my soft mattress. And read something before bed. But was an evening we fly to.

Then , my husband decided that we should look for a cave and spend the night. We collect wood for a fire. And sheets for beds.

The fire crackled loudly. Inside the cave was warm. But outside, the cold prevailed. I was sitting by the fire. Passing time before sleep comes.

Boredom. It's so boring here. I wanted to go home.

I heard the rustle of leaves.

My husband came up to me and hugged me from behind. And pulled me into his lap. I accepted without question.

"No sleep, Ken?"

"No sleep, love."

"You're sleepless, too, is not Ren?"

"Yes ,i am . "

"It sucks being away from home. In a cold cave. And hard." I complained.

"It's not as cold as well. We still have fire. And if the fire is over, do not worry. Just stay close to me that i warm you. You want me to warm you more?"

I was really red. Imagine you are away from home, in an isolated place, sitting on the lap of your husband. And it's a provocation. And considering that usually we male demons , walked naked from the waist up. And the wings are sensitive to touch. And the chest of my husband is rubbing against my wings.

"Ren, do not say that, please. So, i turn red."

"Why? We are alone. And i doubt anyone will show up here at this time. Do not want to play?"

"What's playing, my love?" I asked.

"Do what you want. I can touch your whole body. From horns to your feet. Do you moan my name. Whatever you want."

I get goose bumps with the idea of being dominated by my lover.

I changed position and sat in front, but still in the lap of my beloved.

"Kiss me , Ren" I pleaded.

He began to do caresses me. And kiss me.

Many kisses .

And then bites on my neck. I predict rumbles tomorrow.

I was lying on the floor.

And undressed . 

And kissed in the whole body.

And Ren started sucking me. He sucked my cock and balls.

"Woe ! Woe ! Ren, i'm going to come! Kyahhhh !!!!"

He drank it all.

"Your milk is very tasty, my handsome . Prove mine now, please."

He lowered his pants. I sucked. With desire .

He moaned softly.

I drank it all. This milk is tastier than blood.

He take off his pants, getting naked for me.

"Touch my body, my love."

I kissed him on the whole body of the horns to toe.

Passing through the wings.

When i finished, he laid me.

And did rimming me. It's so tasty .

And i always walk even with one of those lubricant pots in the pocket of my pants when we go to meetings.

After being extended, he penetrated me. I sat on his lap. And he closed his wings over me. In case anyone catch us, our bodies are partially covered.

This is so good . I feel safe and protected. The rain was falling hard. And we just making love.

We ended up exhausted. With my husband upon me.

In the morning, we got dressed and left.

It was still raining, but it was few . We went to the house.

All i want is a bath now. And my soft bed. And my ass not being bothered by a couple of days. "

**Author's Note:**

> I love demon aus . Do you like it ?


End file.
